


Death of a Sunflower

by bangbangcali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Depressed Severus Snape, Gay Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lily Evans Potter is So Done, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Bashing (Harry Potter), Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mudblood, Muggle-born, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangcali/pseuds/bangbangcali
Summary: Augusta Davis has fought all her life to survive. From the day she was born to the day she died. In a world where pureblood witches and wizards are adored, Augusta Davis, a muggleborn, tries to make her way through her fifth year at Hogwarts. As a talented young witch with a predisposition for potions, she will discover that her journey is destined to be difficult between a pit of snakes and starved lions who try to rip her apart for being here.
Kudos: 2





	Death of a Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know in the comments. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll like it ! :)

The summer of the year 1976 started with difficulty for Augusta. She had to take care of her ill mother, and as an only child with no father figure, she didn’t have the possibility to ask a sibling or a neighbour - who feared her mother greatly - to take care of her. Her mother had not eaten in days and Augusta could feel her bones through her thin nightgown when she adjusted her mother’s body in her bed. Marjorie Davis had not left her bed since her husband disappeared, even so he was never home when he was still living here. It has been heartbreaking for Marjorie, who claimed that she could never live without him.

 _What a funny thing_ , thought Augusta, for a woman to be so dependent on a man who had beaten her for years. Life has not always been this calm in the Davis’ household. There was a time when the house was full of life, even if some nights Augusta could hear the screams of her mother. She couldn’t recognize if it was from pleasure or pain, but her mother was so loud that Augusta would simply not sleep a wink. Some night, her daddy would slip in her bed and tell her to shut up, that her mother would be disappointed in her if she knew that Augusta has been a bad girl. She was relieved that he had left, that is for sure, even though it pained her mother greatly.

\- Mom, Augusta said slowly in a hushed tone, you have to take your meds. 

Her mother grunted, and swayed her hand towards her daughter, to say that she didn’t want to obey. It was always like that. Augusta sighed and shook her mother on the shoulder.

\- Mom please, take them. She extended her hand with the pills on her palm, her glass of water in the other. 

Marjorie slowly turned around and squinted her eyes, trying to see her daughter’s face better, as no light filtered from the curtains, the only light was the corridor’s lamp which entered under the door in a yellow light. She took the meds and shoved them in her mouth, drinking her water and let Augusta take the glass back before lying down, her back facing the door. The young girl took a step back and looked at her mother’s form. She didn’t know what to feel, should she be disappointed that Marjorie didn’t even remember that her departure for Hogwarts was tomorrow ? Or that she simply didn’t even try to get up in the afternoon. She was conflicted, did her mom surrender ?

Augusta was confused and she bowed her head down, observing the bedroom’s floor which was littered with vodka bottles and trash bags. It stank of piss and sweat, the mattress started to bend around her mom’s form. As her eyes scanned the room, the sudden grunt coming from her mom made her back away towards the door. She didn’t want to confront her when she was like this. Marjorie made her feel pity, she pitied her for weeping like a child, whereas Augusta was the only adult in this house at fifteen. She turned the handle of the door and got out, closing it behind her as her mom continued to grunt in pain, or grief. Augusta didn’t want to know, too exhausted to care. She had her bagages to prepare for tomorrow’s departure.

* * *

The day after, Augusta had her bagages downstairs in the entry. She hesitated to say goodbye to her mom. She didn’t want to come home this year because of her OWLs, but she knew that she had too. Her mother was getting worse and Augusta feared the worst. She had to inform Mrs Jenkins to come two days per week instead of one. Worries started to fill Augusta’s thoughts and she pushed them further in her mind. If she thought like that, she would never leave home. 

\- Auggie… Auggie ! Augusta heard in a whispered tone from upstairs. 

Augusta’s heart broke at the thought of her mother begging for her to come, but she knew what was going to happen if she made her way upstairs. Her mom would be crying and begging her to stay, that she couldn’t live without her. Then Marjorie would treat her like shit, like she did after her father left. She would blame her, saying horrible things that no child should have heard at her age a few years ago. She would grip her shoulders and shake her violently until she could not stand and wail. That is why Augusta decided that she would not say goodbye to the mom. Goodbyes were too painful with Marjorie, too mentally violent and traumatising. The girl sighed sadly and grabbed her belongings before stepping out of what she couldn’t call her home anymore. 

She passed by Mrs Jenkins’ house before walking towards the bus station by nine in the morning, to be at the train station for ten.

When she arrived, she made a beeline towards the platform 9 ¾ and went through the wall, each bagages in one hand. The red train was already there and only a few early students and their families were present on the platform. Without hesitation, Augusta entered one of the wagons and chose a compartment before arranging her belongings in the nets above the bankets.

The travel through England towards Scotland promised to be a few hours long and Augusta couldn’t wait to find the grounds of Hogwarts; the library and the kitchen awaited her she was sure, and the kitchen’s elves had promised her that the night of her arrival, they would wait with her favourite dish prepared especially in her honour. 

Augusta smiled at the thought and opened her book, Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll, and plunged her nose in the yellow pages for some time. She could hear the distant but recognisable voice of the trolley lady. She didn’t have any galleons on her and didn’t plan on getting anything. A ham sandwich was in her brown old satchel for when she would get a little hungry during the trip. As the trolley lady went in the opposed directions from Augusta’s compartment, the girl let herself get lost in the imaginary world of Alice in Wonderland. 


End file.
